


Is that a UFO? No, that's a star.

by rinjob



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Dorks, M/M, UFOs, alien watching, just a little, little kids, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinjob/pseuds/rinjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa convinces Kageyama to go alien watching with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a UFO? No, that's a star.

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea I had, little oikawa is so cute

Kageyama really, really hated coloring. All the other kids absolutely loved it, but he loathed it, probably due to the fact that he can’t stay within the lines. But, he claimed it was because ‘coloring is for girls’ 

So there he sat, his bottom cushioned by his scooby-doo pillow, scribbling all over his homework in red crayon. The moment his hand slipped and went outside the designated line of the firetruck, was the minute he decided a frowny-face sticker isn’t all that bad.

He barely heard the knocking over his rough scribbling, but then he heard the tune of the scooby-doo theme song, and he knew who it was.

He slipped out of his little chair and walked over to the door, having to stretch a bit to reach it. He wasn’t short, the doorknob was just high.

“Tooru is here!” The brown haired nuisance, Kageyama’s mother insisted was a friend, announced. 

Oikawa strutted into the dark green painted room, sitting himself down on the bed.

“Why are you here?” Kageyama muttered, going back to scribbling in red crayon, he at least wanted to color the whole paper red.

Oikawa pouted, “I came to play, silly!”

Kageyama went to stare at his bubbly friend, “It’s almost bedtime.”

Oikawa giggled, “It’s the weekend, doofus! We don’t have bedtimes on the weekend.”

Kageyama dropped his gaze to the floor, was he the only kid with a bedtime on weekends? He couldn’t help his mommy wanted him to get his sleep.

“Anywhoooo! I have something really exciting planned for tonight!”

Kageyama returned his focus to the red firetruck paper, he was almost done, he only had the right corner left.

“Did you hear me, Tobio!?” Oikawa jumped up, bouncing over to where Kageyama sat.

“Yeah.” Almost done.

The red paper with a white corner, got ripped from Kageyama’s grasp in a flash.

“Hey!” Kageyama yelled, reaching for the paper in Oikawa’s hand.

“Pay attention to me!”

“Give it back! I’m almost done!”

“Not ‘till you listen!”

Oikawa held it away from Kageyama’s reach, angering the little boy.

“Fine!” He huffed, “I’ll listen.”

Oikawa smiled that smile that somehow convinced Kageyama’s mother that he would make a great playmate for him. Boy, was she wrong.

“Okay, so…” Oikawa took a dramatic pause, “We’re going alien watching!”

Kageyama stared blankly at his dumb friend, “What?’

Oikawa pointed a chubby little finger at the window, “We’re going outside to watch for aliens!”

Ah, yes. That’s right, he almost forgot, his little friend is obsessed with aliens. He has no idea why he would be obsessed with something so, how should he say it, non existent.

Of course, Kageyama didn’t believe in stupid aliens, but he was bored and didn’t have anything better to do, plus it would be fun to watch Oikawa cry like a little baby when he realizes aliens aren’t real.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s go.”

Oikawa stared blankly, and then shook his head laughing, “You doofus, it’s still daylight outside. Aliens only come out at night. Everyone knows that!”

Kageyama grunted, doing grabby hands at his firetruck paper.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is this a good spot?”

“How should I know? Aren’t you the alien expert?”

Oikawa squinted his eyes at his little black haired friend, and laid out the blanket on the moist grass.

Oikawa sat down in the green blanket, patting the space beside him, Kageyama reluctantly sat down, sighing as Oikawa scooted closer.

“Okay, so I got pringles and capri-sun’s. That good?” Kageyama said, placing the refreshments beside him.

Oikawa was bouncing up and down, “Yeah!”

Kageyama doesn’t know how he managed to miss Oikawa’s shirt, it was a purple short-sleeve with a little green alien head plastered in the middle, and at the top and bottom of the alien head was, ‘This is my alien watching shirt’. How did he manage to miss that obvious hint?

He had to admit, from the bottom of his dark recess, Oikawa’s obsession with aliens was pretty cute. The way he’d babble on about them with that sparkle in his eyes, it was endearing. He would probably die if Oikawa ever found that out, the last thing he wants to do is boost that turd’s ego.

He felt Oikawa jump beside him, “Is that a UFO!?”

He followed Oikawa’s stubby index finger to a bright light in the sky, “No, that’s a star.”

Oikawa whined, settling back down beside Kageyama.

This was actually pretty nice, snuggling up to Oikawa and watching him get all excited at the tiniest movement in the sky. Kageyama, hated a lot of things, but this wasn’t one of them.

“Oooh! Ooh! That! That’s a UFO!”

“No, that’s still a star.”

Oikawa leaned his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, yawning, “Y’know maybe it’s because we don’t have the proper alien watching equipment.”

“What do you need for an alien watching?”

Oikawa perked up at Kageyama’s sudden, and rare, interest, “Lots of things! Like, we need stuff to get the aliens attention.”

“I don’t think we have anything like that.”

Oikawa sighed, “Maybe, mommy will buy me some for my birthday.”

Kageyama breathed in Oikawa’s scent, he smelled like baby wipes, but he wasn’t going to tell him that, “Maybe.”

Oikawa leaned his head back on Kageyama’s shoulder, “Hey, did you know that there are an average of 70,000 reported UFO sightings every year.”

Kageyama chuckled, “No, I didn’t.”

Oikawa smiled genuinely, “Also, did you know that no UFO has ever been tracked on radar entering the Earth’s atomspere.”

Kageyama’s laugh echoed loudly in the empty backyard, “Did you mean atmosphere?”

Kageyama swore he saw Oikawa’s cheeks go the cutest shade of pink.

Oikawa quickly changed the topic, wrapping both arms around Kageyama’s one, leaning into him. “One day, we should go alien hunting.”

“Alien hunting?”

Oikawa’s eyes sparkled, “Yeah! To catch some aliens!”

Kageyama giggled, gosh Oikawa, you sure are something.

He grinned at Oikawa, “I’d love to go alien hunting.”

Kageyama didn’t know it was possible to smile that big.


End file.
